Quiero hacerte el amor
by YazziruPasion
Summary: Placeres escondidos salen a la luz para ser olvidados a la mañana siguiente. Una noche solos donde darán rienda suelta a sus fantasías y pasiones más secretas. Ranma x Akane en la intimidad.


¡Maldito viejo Happosai! Díganos de una buena vez qué es lo que va a sucedernos por haber comido sus porquerías / Exigía Ranma apretando los puños a punto de darle con lo primero que encuentre al enojado viejecito.

¡Si no dejas de molestarme te lanzare una bomba happo!, ¡Además soy yo quien debería estar enfadado con ustedes, se comieron sin mi permiso mi tofu recién preparado! Qué crueles son conmigo qué les he hecho / Lloraba con sentimiento fingido el maestro

Ranma, creo que me estoy sintiendo algo mareada / Le dijo Akane asustada por los posibles efectos del tofu embrujado que acababan de comer

Viejo lo voy a...

Ranma ya calmate, no sean melodramáticos, si estás mareada es por la ingestión del compuesto especial, no es nada importante, además lo único que les causará es una poderosa laguna mental.

¡Cómo dice anciano!

¡Dios mío perderemos la memoria! Debemos ir con Cologne o con el doctor para que nos de un antídoto Ranma

Ay ay ay que juventud mas fatalista, verán les explico, el tofu que se comieron simplemente es un borrador de memorias, ustedes al amanecer no recordarán absolutamente nada de lo que hagan esta noche desde el momento que tragaron el primer bocado, nada más.

Quiere decir que podemos matarlo y arrojarlo a una zanja y mañana continuar nuestras vidas sin preocupaciones/ Preguntó Ranma queriendo golpearlo

Ya Ranma, que de malo puede pasarnos

Ves, muchacho berrinchudo Akane tiene toda la razón. Y ya no me distraigan que voy a aprovechar este viaje con sus padres para coleccionar pantaletas de todo Japón y arruinan mi emoción con sus necedades, mañana en la mañana todo seguirá igual que hoy, déjense de dramas. / Espetaba el abuelito tomando su saco vacío y preparándose para partir con Soun y Genma en ese mismo momento / Adiós y que les aproveche el hechizo...

Viejo canalla / Ranma lo veia irse resignado / Bueno Akane parece que no es nada grave, solo espero no se nos olvide el recado para Nabiki que dejaron mi madre y Kasumi

Tienes razón, déjame llamarla ahora mismo para avisarle que tía Nodoka y Kasumi estarán en Odaiba desde hoy en la madrugada e irán por ella en la mañana a casa de su amiga, para que no se regrese sola pobrecita. Bueno la llamare...

* * *

Las horas pasaban y la noche se estableció firmemente en Nérima. Ranma y Akane se encontraban solos en la casa Tendo y el aburrimiento empezó a hacer de las suyas.

Oye Ranma / Akane llamó la atencion de su prometido que se encontraba viendo la televisión un poco inquieto / El maestro dijo que mañana en la mañana no recordariamos nada de lo que hagamos esta noche, anda por favor, enséñame algunos trucos de pelea, por favor si si mira que no los voy a recordar en pocas horas, vamos di que si.

Ranma la miró desinteresado / No puede ser que tengamos toda una noche para hacer cosas que olvidaremos en la mañana y tu quieras algo tan infantil

Ah si, entonces que sugiere el hombre maduro aquí presente

El muchacho se sonrojó furiosamente ante la inocente pregunta de Akane

No querrías saberlo / Respondió Ranma con un toque de tristeza en su voz

Akane dudó un momento pero sin darse cuenta estaba comenzando a ser presa de los malos pensamientos, lo miró de arriba a abajo sentado en el tatami mirando la televisión, un tanto sudado por el clima veraniego, y el rojo de sus mejillas lo hacía ver todavía más apuesto de lo normal.

Se paró de donde estaba para sentarse frente a la pantalla del aparato que le robaba la atención del pelinegro y se sentó frente a el para decirle / Si te estoy preguntando que es lo que quieres hacer es por que deseo saberlo

Ranma estaba renuente y casi buscó pelea retirandola de la pantalla para el poder seguir mirando su programa / No te lo diría Akane, quiero llegar vivo a los 20

La chica apagó el televisor y lo desconectó / Me lo vas a decir Ranma Saotome quieras o no

¡Que no!

¡Dime!

¡Curiosa!

¡Antipático!

¡Testaruda!

¡Ya dime!

¡Para que demonios quieres saberlo!

¡Para...! Eh... p..p...pues para saber Ranma dime

Sin poder evadir más a su prometida intentó pararse de allí y correr a su habitación para evitar ser alcanzado por ella, lo cual no logró y antes de poder cerrar la puerta Akane entró y le quitó las llaves / Ahora si Saotome no tienes escapatoria, tienes que decirme qué es eso que quieres hacer y no me dices por tonto.

Ranma la miró tomándose la cabeza de la desesperación, es que esta chica no sabia cuando rendirse.

Akane / Se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente, sudaba un poco más de los nervios pero ella se lo buscó / Yo quiero... Yo quiero hacerte el amor

La muchacha abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban y sintió como su corazón latía a mil revoluciones por minuto.

Al verla tan perpleja el joven se enfadó / ¡Ves por que no te lo decía! Acaso crees que quería que me mandes a volar por toda la ciudad, perdoname Akane pero tu insististe en que te lo dijera y pues...

Hazlo...

Ranma se quedó en un hilo cuando escuchó esta palabra de la boca de su prometida / ¿Cómo dijiste Akane?

La peliazul caminó dos pasos hasta estar frente a frente con Ranma y mirándolo a los ojos con un fuego profundo en sus pupilas le repitió / Hazlo Ranma / Y acercándose completamente a el le dió un beso tímido en los labios levantando sus brazos para rodear por el cuello la cabeza del marcialista. El se dejó llevar por la cantidad infinita de impulsos que en ese momento tenía dentro y la rodeó también por la cintura temblando al igual que ella.

Sus besos comenzaron a ser más veloces y profundos, con los ojos cerrados mordian sus labios mutuamente y el dolor comenzó a invitarlos al placer.

Akane bajó sus manos para empezar a desabotonar la camisa del joven, quien besaba con lujuria el cuello de su amada arrancando de su boca un par de gemidos que lo descontrolaban todavía más. La roja prenda yacía ya en el piso y el solo se quitó la camiseta interior dándole a la chica una espléndida vista de todo su bronceado y delicioso cuerpo varonil, ella empezó a besar su trabajado pecho y con las manos acariciaba su espalda de arriba a abajo provocando que el chico se arrime al escritorio para facilitarle el trabajo, le puso una mano sobre la cabellera azulada para animarla a bajar un poco más. Akane entendió la indirecta y presurosa desabrocho el pantalón de Ranma bajandoselo poco a poco agachandose ella también para quitarlo por completo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una vista exitante y provocativa, el boxer del chico ya no podía cubrir más su gran miembro completamente listo para la acción. Ranma la miró lamiendose los labios como deseando probarselo y la levanto, volvió a besarla con afán deslizando sus manos por sobre el hermoso y redondeado trasero de la joven apretandolo suavemente haciéndola gemir más, desabrocho el botón de la falda de ella para deslizarla por sus piernas hasta dejar al descubierto la mitad de su cuerpo. Continuaba besandola y una de sus traviesas manos exploraban el vientre desnudo de la peliazul, con sus dedos sintió sus pantaletas de seda, lo que lo hizo querer avanzar más y más, metió su mano por dentro de la prenda y su excitacion llego al límite cuando palpo una deliciosa humedad, caliente y apetecible esperando por el, Akane se estremeció rogandole que la desvista, Ranma quitó su mano y le obedeció, retiró velozmente la blusa blanca que tanto les estorbaba. Con vehemencia casi arrancó el provocativo sujetador de la chica dejando libres ese par de apetitosos y voluptuosos senos, que suplicaban atención. Deslizó su lengua suavemente por los rosados y brotados pezones provocando más quejidos de su compañera, encerraba entre sus labios aquellos tiernos botones de piel, con la mano hacía movimientos circulares sobre uno de ellos y sobre el otro su lengua era la encargada.

En medio de tanta lujuria ella lo llevo de la mano al futon y le pidió se quede de pie y ella se arrodilló, retiró despacio el boxer de Ranma descubriendo al fin su deliciosa masculinidad, lo miró y la tentación fue demasiada, con una mano acarició la mojada punta, la atrajo demasiado el líquido que mojaba sus dedos y quiso averiguar más, bajó la piel del grueso miembro hasta su base lentamente haciendo que Ranma dé un gemido ahogado, ohhh si Akane, tocame, mas... Ella se encendió de placer y repitió el movimiento vez tras vez mirando complacida como los gestos del chico variaban haciéndolo volar, con ambas manos subía y bajaba, el exquisito sonido de piel mojada en movimiento la incitaba a más, hasta que con su boca succiono la parte que está debajo del miembro, una por una las saboreaba y lamia mientras que sus manos seguian masturbandolo hasta volverlo loco.

El no se contuvo más y la hizo parar de nuevo poniéndola de espaldas, de un movimiento quitó las pantaletas y la dejó totalmente desnuda, por detrás pasaba su mano derecha por sobre sus senos apretandolos, acariciandolos mientras la mordía en el cuello, los hombros y la oreja. Con la mano izquierda llegó lentamente hasta la rosada vagina de su princesa, con la mano plana acariciaba cada uno de aquellos mojados y tentadores brotes de piel, sus quejidos eran fuera de este mundo, eso lo prendia todavia mas, con solo dos dedos halló el punto exacto donde tenía que deslizarse, movia sus dedos en círculos notando como la respiracion de Akane se volvia incontrolable y sus gemidos aumentaban, ella se apoyaba mas encima de el para darle comodidad. Ranma miró sus dedos y estaban tan mojados que no pudo soportarlo más, la recosto en el futon y ella abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo, Ranma contemplaba como un idiota el secreto de su mujer, su tesoro, que ahora estaba allí abierto solo para el, acercó su rostro a aquella hinchada y humeda vagina para saborear con su lengua los rincones prohibidos, Akane soltó un grito de placer empujando la cabeza de Ranma hacia ella invitandolo a que siga por más, besó aquellos labios inferiores como si fueran la boca misma de su chica, introduciendo su lengua en donde en unos momentos más su miembro haría de las suyas, volvió a encontrarse con el rosado clitoris y lo succiono con delicadeza, lo lamia hacia arriba y hacia abajo volviendo a su presa una total demente, tragaba sin cesar el elixir de vida que de su amada provenía, era simplemente exquisito y placentero.

No puedo mas... Ranma... Raaanmaaa... delicioso, ahhh siiii, no pares, no pares, muerdela, muerdemela...

Ahora fue el turno de Akane, se agachó hacia el miembro de Ranma y con sus manos tomó sus senos aprisionando con ellos el excitado sexo y masturbandolo a placer, Ranma al ver esto dio un sonoro golpe en la pared de no aguantar mas las sensaciones, luego de un momento y sin previo aviso, Akane lo introdujo en su boca casi por completo chupandolo y saboreandolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ambos estaban ya completamente perdidos, Akane lo recosto en el futon y sin poder esperar más se sentó sin pensarlo sobre su pene, el dolor jamás apareció, de lo excitada que estaba todo era puro placer y nada mas, jadeantes y calientes sentían el palpitar del sexo del otro, los fluidos, la temperatura, el la tomo de las caderas balanceandola mas velozmente sobre el, incontrolablemente loco le daba varias nalgadas haciendo que ella grite su nombre, desesperada se colocó junto a el y se recosto también, el colocó las piernas de Akane cada una sobre sus hombros y la embestia como un animal salvaje en celo ante los gemidos descontrolados de su mujer.

Al fin eres mía Akane, te deseo desde el primer día, ahhhh, ahhhh, me vuelven loco tus senos... Como se mueven cuando te penetro... ahhh

Querían más, los dos buscaban más y acostandose Ranma quedó de frente a la jugosa vagina mientras que Akane quedo de frente al excitado miembro, asi mientras ella lo succionaba, el podía lamer su intimidad y morder lo que le plazca. Estuvieron asi por bastante tiempo cuando Akane se arrodilló sobre el futon y luego se sostuvo en sus brazos quedando en posición de mesa, Ranma la penetro como demente dominandola con las manos sobre su espalda y halando delicadamente su cabello mientras ella pedía que le de más.

Quieres más

Dame más mi amor, quiero... quiero...

Te gusta así

Me encanta, así... así... uhmm.. más fuerte, dame más.

Quieres por aquí mi princesa

Aún en esa posición Ranma sacó su miembro de dentro de ella y lo introdujo poco a poco en un lugar más que prohibido provocando que Akane pierda la razón, le daba más y más fuerte tal como ella lo pidió. Luego se colocó sobre ella por la espalda para morder su oreja mientras la penetraba y con una de sus manos la masturbaba por debajo. Una fiesta completa de gemidos y placer.

Akane... Akane no aguanto más, me vengo, no puedo más... ah... aahh... / Le advirtió a la muchacha

Lo quiero aquí, derramalo justo aquí / La chica señalaba sus senos descontrolando a Ranma quien velozmente sacó su pene y ella empezó a masturbarlo con velocidad hasta que eyaculo abundantemente sobre sus rozados pezones, salpicando algo por sobre su boca, ella se lamia con lujuria y el soltaba gruñidos de placer sosteniendola del cabello.

Ahora es mi turno/ le susurró el

Hazme lo que quieras/ lo desafio ella

Tu lo has dicho...

El joven de la trenza desarmada se regó encima toda el agua de una jarra que tenia en su mesa de noche convirtiendose en una desnuda y provocativa pelirroja, Akane lo miró asombrada pero muy excitada, Ranma se sentó en la cama y cruzó una pierna por encima de la pierna derecha de Akane y la otra pierna por debajo de la izquierda uniendo las intimidades de ambas muchachas a plenitud. Akane gritó apretando las sábanas descontrolada... Ranma se comenzó a mover lentamente causando que se entrelacen los labios vaginales de ambas, uniendo sus fluidos y frotando sus clitoris a placer, hacían movimientos circulares, de arriba a abajo, pequeños golpecitos provocaban sonidos viscosos que las enloquecian más hasta que sus gemidos se volvieron gritos incontrolables y hasta llantos, aumentaron la velocidad de aquel contacto frotandose más rapido y derramando más y más líquido de sus intimidades. Ya sentían sus vaginas muy hinchadas, a punto de explotar, sus labios inferiores ya estaban gruesos y el clitoris tan grande que la fricción las hacía desfallecer de placer.

Esto es una delicia

Tocame mi amor... ven aquí

Se separaron antes de acabar para prolongar el placer, Ranma se sentó con las piernas abiertas y la sentó en medio a Akane quien también abrió sus piernas para que ella la masturbara

Quieres que te toque aquí

Despacio, muy lento, acariciamela mi amor

Pidemelo

Acariciamela Ranma, es tuya, es toda tuya

Lentamente Ranma con solo la punta de sus dedos se deslizaba por toda la superficie mojada y resbaladiza de la vagina de Akane, podía abarcarla casi en su totalidad solo con una mano debido a la manera en que la peliazul había abierto las piernas ofreciéndose completa, entera. Pasaba una y otra vez la palma abierta de su mano por aquel sitio sagrado que hervia de placer. Akane arrimó su cabeza hacia atrás, mordía sus labios, jadeaba, se quejaba ante la mirada perdida de Ranma haciéndola suya, la chica del cabello de fuego notó como los pezones de su compañera se oscurecian mas y mas a la vez que se erguían aumentando su tamaño provocándole espasmos.

La pelirroja enloquecida velozmente deslizaba sus dedos sobre la excesivamente mojada y jugosa vagina, introdujo dos de ellos dentro de ella y con el dedo pequeño estimulaba por fuera. Akane se volteó y se agachó. Con uno de sus senos se acercó a Ranma y con su rosado pezon acariciaba el clitoris de la pelirroja de arriba a abajo mojandose completamente con sus jugos femeninos. Subió y buscó comerle esa boca sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, juntaban sus senos húmedos acariciandolos entre si frotando suavemente sus pezones calientes y brotados mientras se daban placer la una a la otra con sus manos.

Akane

Ahhh.. uhmmm

Quiero que me la devores

Que te la coma toda

Toda Akane, toda

La peliazul volteó a Ranma en posición de mesa para devorar su intimidad, lamio y succiono, mordio y chupo, hasta que llegó al agujero prohibido donde el ya se habia introducido hace rato, metia y sacaba su lengua en el sitio mientras con la mano mecia velozmente la vagina de su compañera tan rapidamente que parecía que vibraba.

Ahora quiero comerla yo

Ranma se acostó boca arriba y Akane se arrodilló colocando su ardiente vagina justo en el rostro de la pelirroja quien con la boca hacía maravillas en el sexo de su compañera que no paraba de gritar y mecerse de un lado a otro para profundizar la intensidad del acto.

Quiero ver que te toques Ranma, ahhh... ahhh... lame allí, allí... ahhhh... Tocate por mi Ranma

Al no poder responderle por tener la boca ocupada, bajó sus ahora femeninas manos y abrió las piernas para que Akane la mire masturbarse mientras disfruta del sexo oral que le practicaba.

Chupala Ranma siii, ahhh... Quiero mordertela...

De nuevo optaron por aquella posición de número 69, Akane mordía con voracidad los labios inferiores de Ranma y luego movía rapidamente su lengua sobre el clitoris de la pelirroja, Ranma hizo lo contrario, mordisqueaba el enrojecido e hinchado clitoris, lo chupaba y hasta quiso tragarlo, luego de algunos minutos de sexo salvaje ambas acabaron a la vez, dando gritos en el climax y retorciendose una sobre otra, los espasmos eran infinitos, llegaron al orgasmo mas delicioso que nadie jamás había experimentado soltando todo su dulce jugo bañándose casi por completo en el.

Quedaron exhaustas, desnudas y con el cuerpo erizado, respirando por la boca con el corazón saliendose del pecho, sentían sus sexos palpitando pidiendo por un respiro.

Tan solo unos minutos después Ranma volvió a transformarse y luego de un descanso repitieron el acto carnal con necesidad, hasta que cayeron rendidos y amanecieron cada uno en su habitación.

Y tal como Happosai lo advirtió, lo habían olvidado.

Fin

* * *

Me ha costado demasiado no expresar emoción alguna en mi rostro mientras escribía esto, os ruego su opinión en un review.

Gracias por leer


End file.
